HTF Truth Or Dare: New Version!
by UnknownPresence
Summary: Wow, ANOTHER one? Yep, another one. Since I epically failed at my last one, this is a new TOD story. Please read the rules inside, as I want this one to work! If it does, it'll be so much fun! A lot of fun for me, and hopefully just as much fun for you to read! So, enjoy! :D Oh, and the rating is prone to change at any point.
1. Introduction

A shadowy figure stood on a large stage, in a large room in seemingly the middle of nowhere. The figure was revealed to be... a shadowy, cloaked figure, in a long, grey robe, similar to that of the grim reaper. It spoke... "Greetings, ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to... Happy Tree Friends Truth or Dare: New Version! I'm, well... I don't know what I am, but I'll be your host!" It laughed a bit and continued. "What makes it a new version, you may ask? Well, let's go to the writer and find out!"

What did I tell you about breaking the fourth wall? Um, anyway, hi. It's called the new version because I've added a new element to it: the characters have to do all the dares they're given! "That was already a rule." Oh... right, okay. Um... you can now dare people from Ka-Pow? "That was done too." Well... I... have more experience as a writer now. "I suppose that reason is as good as any." Good. Oh, and also, you'll have to send in dares by PM now.

That's right, folks. I didn't do my last one properly (and I had to therefore delete it), so this will be a brand new HTF Truth of Dare fic! Why? Well... what can I say? I love doing these! It's just a chance to be random, instead of having to stick to storylines.

So... of course, as everyone always does, here's a list of people you can dare:  
- Everyone  
- The Host (Let's call it "Unknown".)

There, my shortened list. xD

RULES:  
1. All truths and dares **MUST** be submitted by PM (This is very important - this is where I went wrong last time.)  
2. Other than that, not much. Um... do try to keep your dares within reason, of course, but other than that, just have fun! I know I sure will!

Bonus note: Now, I know Unknown is probably not that interesting a character, its only trait so far being that basically everything about it is unknown, so I've come up with a character sheet, and a bit of a backstory for it... if that helps.

Name: Unknown  
Gender: ?  
Species: ?  
Likes: Watching violence, inflicting violence, high-action moments, being hidden, seclusion  
Dislikes: Social interaction, waiting for things, long and repetitive tasks, people assuming it's one gender or the other, people trying to guess its gender or species, taking off its cloak  
Friends: Flippy, Nutty, Flaky, Lammy, Mime  
Enemies: Lifty, Shifty, Lumpy (The rest it's neutral towards)  
Appearance: Grey cloak always worn, black fur  
Biography: Always teased as a kid, for one reason or another, Unknown put on a cloak and covered its face. That way, nobody could see it at all, and therefore it could block itself from at least part of the world's negativity. It moved to Happy Tree Town, where nobody would know it, so therefore nobody could see it for what it was. Also, it has only shown its closest friends its true face.  
Other important facts: Breaks the fourth wall (because why not), and is NOT a mary-sue character! (I am an incredible optimist, I just felt this was a neat idea for the character.)

Now, if you still don't like the character, that's fine, I can come up with a new one. Just let me know, please! Feedback is appreciated and encouraged!  
Thanks for paying attention this long.

And, as always, hope you enjoy! :D


	2. First Dares! (Finally)

Unknown stood on-stage, with its arms crossed. "It's about damn time we started this thing," it said, "We finally got some dares. Now then, let's get to them." The tree friends looked at each other in discontent, and it started up again. "Alright, this first dare is from RaccoonTwin3 on DeviantART. They say: 'I have a dare for Lifty & Shifty (I hope this is valid. .) To Lifty & Shifty: Guys, get brotherly for once & get into a free-for-all TICKLE FIGHT!' So, um... get to it!" "Wow, really?" asked Shifty. "It's what it says," responded the cloaked host. "Um... okay," was Lifty's response, as he reached over and started tickling his older brother. Eventually the 2 were having fun with it. "Alright," it said, "Let's get on with it." "This next dare is from VanellopeHTF. She dares Petunia to jump in a mud puddle." "WHAT!?" was the response from Petunia. "Sorry," replied the host, who was making a mud puddle from dirt and water. "I don't want to do it," she said. "Ooh, see, that's the thing," came the host's reply, "You can't turn these down. You have to do it." Petunia sighed. "Fine," she said, and ran at the puddle full-force, before jumping into it, hitting the exact centre. She stood there stunned for a few seconds, and started hyperventilating, pulling a paper bag from her pocket. She ran out of the puddle and to the nearest bathroom, and locked the door. "Well, that was fun," stated the mysterious show host. "Next up, we have the final dare. This one is from Infinitysign88, who says: 'Okay I dare Cuddles to kiss Petunia if that's okay... sorry new at this stuff' Well, you did a fine job with this one. Petunia, hurry up and get out here, you're needed!" After a few more seconds, Petunia came out, wiping her face with a towel. "I'm coming, I'm coming," she said in an annoyed way. "Hang on, before this happens, Giggles, Handy, you need to watch." "Um..." Giggles piped up, "I don't think that was part of the dare." "Nope," it responded, "But it'll be hilarious! Alright, Petunia, you need to kiss Cuddles!" "Um... okay," she said hesitantly. "Aw, come on," responded Cuddles, "It's not that bad!" They leaned in and kissed - which turned into a full-on make-out session. Afterwards, Cuddles spoke his mind. "I've been waiting a while for that!" Petunia just stood there, not sure what to do. "Well, that was fun!" said the host, a hint of delight in its voice, "Don't forget to send in truths and dares! And try to send in more than one at a time, we only got in 3 this time around! And speaking of which, let's see how Lifty and Shifty's little tickle-fight is going." It turned around to see Lifty standing over an unconscious Shifty with a bloodied baseball bat. "Sweet mother of fuck, what happened!?" "Um... things got out of hand," said Flippy, who was standing close to the reckless duo. ""What?!" Came Lifty's response, "They did say 'free for all'!" "...Oh, for the love of..." Unknown sighed. "Why do I even bother? Well, tune in next time for more, and all that. See ya later." 


	3. Things go exactly how you'd expect

The stage, illuminated once more, showed all the tree friends, as well as the host of the show, Unknown. It spoke, "Welcome back. Today, we actually have more dares. And some truths, too! It's about damn time!" It paused for a second, then continued on with the dares. "So, here we go. The first set of these is from Infinitysign88 on DeviantART. She writes: "Candy: Dare (I like dares): I dare Flaky to befriend a baby duck!Truth: Has Flippy ever kissed a girl?" So, let's find out." It pulled suddenly turned and got a duckling out of nowhere. "Flaky," it said, "Come here for a minute." "Um... o-okay," she responded, wary of the duck. "Here. Make friends with this thing," it said, practically throwing it at her. Flaky screamed and took off, eventually hiding behind the tallest thing she could find, which happened to be Lumpy. "Well, that was fun. Now for the truth!" the host explained, "Flippy, be honest. Have you ever kissed a girl?" "Well," Flippy started, "Um, you see, I... um, well... it's just that, I..." "Oh, for the love of... Just answer the fucking question!" yelled the annoyed host. "Fine," he sighed, "The truth is..." Just then, Flaky came up and kissed Flippy on the lips. "Yes," Flaky said, "He has." Everybody stood there shocked. "Oh come on," said the host exasperatedly, "You can't tell me none of you saw that coming."

"Alright, so the next set is from PogorikiFan10, also from DeviantART, who says: " I got a truth and two dares for Lifty and Shifty I also dare you to rob and haunt the bank, the jewelry store, the pawn shop and the museum." So, um, Lifty, Shifty, you guys believe in ghosts?" Lifty kind of shrugged, while Shifty spoke up. "Yes," he said. "I have all my life." "Dude," said Lifty, "That is totally ridiculous." "YOU'RE totally ridiculous!" "Gentlemen!" The host yelled, "There's a second part to this. You have to become ghosts for the rest of the chapter, so..." It pulled out an axe, "I'm afraid you'll both have to die." The duo screamed as they were both violently chopped into bits. Ghosts then materialized from the bodies. "Woah," said Lifty, "This is really weird." "You didn't have to kill us," yelled Shifty to the indifferent host. "Hey," it said, "Any chance I get. But listen, there's a part of this you'll enjoy. You get to rob and haunt places!" "Awesome!" They both yelled together, followed by a high-five. The rest of the tree friends watched as the dynamic duo robbed the bank (taking everything), the jewelry store (trying to take the manager's necklace... doesn't work too well), the pawn shop (they didn't get much), and the museum (they got away with more than one would imagine. couple of paintings, and some artifacts). "What a rush," said Lifty as they got back. "Indeed, brother," agreed his ghostly companion.

"Alright, one more before we wrap things up... Let's go with Skittythepokemon's message... it reads, "Truth: Lumpy, have you ever used your antlers to sharpen a knife?

Dare: Nutty and Disco Bear, I dare you two to dance until one of you passes out."

Well, Lumpy, have you ever sharpened a knife with your antlers?"

"Um, let's see here... if I remember correctly, um... wait, which one is the-" "The knife is the sharp one." "I see, I see... um, in that case, I'll have to go with... no. Or, wait, what's the other one? The one that means the opposite of no?" he asked. Unknown just sighed, "Yes," it replied. "Oh, right. Ha ha. That one." "That was painful to sit through," replied the host, "Thanks for that. Now then, one more dare. Disco Bear, Nutty, dance until one of you passes out." Loud music started playing and both started to dance, Disco Bear of course dancing disco-style, Nutty just kind of jittering around, waving his arms every which way. Eventually they both got tired and passed out at the same time. "I hereby declare Disco Bear the winner," claimed the host, "Because what Nutty was doing doesn't qualify as dancing. Good night, everybody."


	4. So much death!

The tree friends were seen with the host, gathered around, waiting for the truths and dares. The host spoke up. "Good evening. Are you ready for more?" The other friends collectively sighed. "No, we're not," Flippy spoke up. "Well, too bad. You're in for one hell of an experience this time. Our first set of these comes from Skittythepokemon. They write, and I quote:" 'Truth: Splendid, how is it that you usually don't notice that when you save people they end up dying? Truth: Flippy, why do you still wear your uniform? *frightened voice* Please don't kill me for asking... Dare: Lifty and Shifty, I dare you to take candy from Cub WHILE Pop is standing right there watching, without dying. (I'm sorry Pop...)' "So, let's get to it. Splendid, how do you not notice people dying when you try to save them?" Splendid looked up from saving someone, who immediately got hit by a train. "I have no idea what you're talking about," said Splendid. "Right, okay," said the host, "Alright, next one, Flippy, why do you still wear that uniform?" "Well," he explained, "I wear it to mourn the loss of my fallen comrades. Also, if a spontaneous war ever breaks out, I'll be prepared." Everyone looked at him kind of weird. "What!?" he said, "It could happen!" "Right, okay... um, next we've got a dare for Lifty, Shifty, Pop and Cub. Lifty, Shifty, you've been dared to take candy from Cub, with Pop watching you." "Um, why would we?" "Because," said the shady host, "Pop can't do a thing about it." The brothers looked at each other and smiled, going over to Cub, and took the lollipop he was holding. Pop looked over at his now-crying son and sighed. Lifty and Shifty laughed in their signature way and tried to decide what to do with the candy. They shrugged and threw it backwards, right in front of Nutty, who immediately grabbed and devoured it. "Alright, that's enough of that," said the host, irritated by Cub's crying. It went over and handed him another lollipop. "Alright, now that that's out of the way, let's move on. These next few dares come from SonicKirbyPokemonFan. And oh my god, there are a lot of them. Alright, here we go... " 'Cuddles : destroy your slippers , break up with giggles and then cross the border to mexico giggles : kiss everyone you dated and then slap them and say that you're breaking up with them toothy : remove your teeth and throw them at cuddles lumpy : what is the meaning of life petunia : jump in a garbage truck and roll around in there for 1 minute handy : play a game of football ,cuddles is the ball splendid : kiss toothy sniffles : let the ants eat you and cuddles pop : keep your son alive for 5 minutes cub : flip off your dad flaky :take off all your spines and give them to cuddles lifty : go into a room of gold and don't steal anything shifty : let lifty steal your money nutty : steal candy from a baby flippy : split up into two people , and prove that you're better than cuddles by killing him evil flippy : kiss all the girls and unknown , oh and no killing mime : give a 10 minute long speech the mole : give driver's ed lesson to cuddles russel : rob cuddles's slipper collection disco bear : sell all your money and hair cro marmot : melt buddhist monkey : chop a tree in half lammy : eat mr pickles mr pickles : kill cuddles sneaky : french kiss cuddles mouse kaboom : hide your explosives and make everyone hunt for them tiger general : be petted the rat : you too , be petted from skpfan' (Quick author's note: Since there were so many in this chapter, and in fact in this one request, I decided to make a new rule for kissing dares: the people kissing must kiss on the lips. Just to make things a bit funnier. ) "...wow. Alright, um, let's get started, as soon as possible. Cuddles, you're needed!" Cuddles ran up to the host eagerly and stopped right in front of it. "What can I do for you?" "Well, a lot of things. First, you need to burn your slippers." "What!?" he yelled. "Here," said the host, giving him a match. "I- um... alright, fine." he sighed, as he took off his slippers, and threw the match on them, looking away from the flame. They quickly burned and the host spoke up. "Next, you need to break up with Giggles." "Oh, come on!" he whined. "Sorry, pal. It's the dare." Cuddles approached Giggles slowly. "Um, Giggles, I think we should see other people," he said quietly. "Oh," she responded, "Okay." "Okay!? That's how you treat this?" he asked, as he was teleported back to the centre of the stage. "Alright, that's enough," said the host, "Now you must cross the border into Mexico." "Um... okay... sure," said Cuddles, confused. The friends watched by camera as he walked over the border line. "Very good," said Unknown, "But you're needed again." he was suddenly teleported back to the stage they were in. "Woah, do you have powers or something?" "Not normally. The author gave them to me for this fic only." Woah, Unknown, what did I say about breaking the fourth wall? You're not supposed to do that. "...Fine. Anyway, Giggles, this next dare's about you. You need to kiss every guy you dated, and then slap them and tell them you want to break up." Giggles looked at him weirdly. "Are you serious?" she asked. "Yep," it said, "Now go." Giggles rolled her eyes and went over to Cuddles, who was still not too happy about what happened. She kissed him, as the dare said. The confused Cuddles looked at her, waiting for more. What he got was a slap across the face. "You're right," she said, "We should see other people." She proceeded to do this to Russell, who was equally confused, Flippy, who was shocked, but simultaneously wanted to kill her, Cro-Marmot, who just stood there, Mole, who shrugged it off, and Mime, who "cried" about it. "Well, that was fun to watch," the host said, "But the show must go on. Toothy, remove your teeth." "Um... what?" Toothy asked, "How?" "I don't know, punching yourself in the face should work," it responded. "I'm not doing that," he said. "Fine then, just rip them out. I don't care." Toothy sighed and hit himself in the mouth a few times, with increasingly harder force, eventually getting his 2 front teeth out. "Alright, that's enough. This is getting hard to watch. Now comes the fun part. You get to chuck those at Cuddles!" Toothy shrugged and threw them at Cuddles, who was hit in the head by the first, and in the chest by the second. "Hey, ow! What the hell, man!?" Unknown chuckled and moved on. "Alright, next. Lumpy, tell me the meaning of life." "Um... pie?" Everyone was silent. After about a minute, the host spoke up. "That might just be the smartest thing you've ever said. Okay, um... Petunia, your dare is next, it says you need to, um, jump into a garbage truck, and roll around for a full minute!" Just as it said this, a garbage truck pulled up. Petunia saw it and nearly fainted. "I'm not getting in that!" she screamed. "You have no choice," replied the enigmatic show host, who proceeded to grab Petunia and throw her inside. She screamed the whole time, as the garbage crusher came down, killing her almost instantly. "Ooh, that's going to hurt in the morning," said Unknown, as the truck backed up and left. "Alright, next we have a dare for Handy. You need to play a game of football." "Um, American or European football?" "Whichever would be funnier to see you play. So, American, I guess." Handy nodded, and looked around. "Um, where's the ball?" he asked. "Right, I forgot to mention. Cuddles is the ball," the host replied. Handy shrugged and ran up to Cuddles, trying to grab him, but forgetting he had stumps for hands and gave up after several failed attempts. "That wasn't as funny as I thought it would be. Alright, kick him," the host said. Handy nodded in compliance and, with a running start, kicked Cuddles across the room. He slammed into a post, smashing his head open, resulting in death. "Alright, that'll do. Now, to appease you yaoi fans out there. Splendid, kiss Toothy." "What!?" yelled Toothy and Splendid simultaneously. "You heard me." Splendid sighed and looked Toothy in the eyes. Toothy looked back, and they both cringed. The 2 got closer and briefly locked lips, breaking apart quickly, and Toothy ran to the bathroom to wash his mouth out. The host laughed. "Oh, what fun we have. Speaking of which, Sniffles, this dare's for you! But first, to once again revive Cuddles." The host snapped its fingers, and Cuddles suddenly appeared again, and immediately turned to face Handy. "What the hell, man!?" he yelled. "Cuddles, your assistance is required here," the host interrupted, "The dare is for Sniffles to let the ants eat himself and you." "Why would I do that?" asked Sniffles. "Because you have to," said the host, "Those are the rules of the game. Now do it." As it said this, a family of about 60 ants suddenly came up from the ground and split Sniffles and Cuddles into pieces, taking them back to their anthill. "What fun," the host said, "Now Pop, your dare is really simple for someone competent. So I imagine you'll have a lot of trouble with it. You need to keep your son alive for 5 minutes. Starting now." Pop nodded and held his son close to him, which, after about 2 minutes, ended up suffocating him. Unknown facepalmed. "You idiot," it said, "Now I have to revive him for the next dare." it snapped its fingers and Cub was revived. "Cub, raise your middle finger at your daddy." Cub counted his fingers twice over before finding the right ones and unknowingly did what he was told. "Very good, Cub. Here's a cookie." Unknown handed Cub a chocolate chip cookie, which Cub happily bit into. "That should train him to do that more often. Flaky, you're next." Flaky timidly approached the host. "Um, y-yes?" she asked. "This one'll be easy. It involves you and your... spines? Pines? Spikes?" "Quills," she said. "Right, quills, yeah. You're to remove them" Flaky stood there, taken aback by what it said. "A-all of them?" "I don't know," it said, "The message was very vague, but I'm guessing probably, yes. If not all, then as many as you can stand." Flaky just nodded, obviously unwilling to do it. She reached back and pulled out a quill. "Oh, well that wasn't too bad," she said. Eventually she had removed most of her quills, with only a few left in a neat little circular design. "Alright, now it's time for the second part of this dare. I need to revive Cuddles... again." It again snapped its fingers and made Cuddles appear. "What? I'm alive?" Cuddles asked. Flaky went up to him, and gave him her removed quills. "Um, h-here?" she said, questioningly. "That'll do," said the host. "Lifty, Shifty, you two are needed again." "Ooh," said Lifty, "Will this dare be as entertaining as the last one was?" "Yeah, will it?" added Shifty. "Enough out of you," it said, "It'll be more entertaining for us, thought probably less so for you. Lifty, step into this room," it said, opening a random door. Lifty stepped inside. "Now, you're not allowed to steal anything!" it yelled in before slamming the door shut and locking it. "And Shifty, when he comes out, your dare will begin." A few minutes passed and Lifty was let out. "Okay, now for part 2. Shifty, let Lifty steal your money." "What!?" he shouted. "It's the dare. You have to do it," it said. Shifty sighed and held out his wallet. Lifty grabbed it and took all the money inside, leaving Shifty to mumble something under his breath. "Next up, we've got Nutty. Nutty, your job here is to take candy from a baby." "Sure, no problem!" he said at a louder volume than he probably should have. "Cub, here's another cookie," Unknown said as it handed Cub another one. "Ooh!" Nutty yelled out, running towards Cub. Nutty grabbed the cookie and devoured it before Cub could bite into it. Cub flipped him off like he did his father before. "I think that means he wants another one," said Nutty. "...That's hilarious," Unknown replied. All of a sudden, Flippy split into 2 entities, Flippy and Evil Flippy. "So, I have a dare for each of you," it said. "Flippy, you're first. You need to kill Cuddles." "Oh, come on!" Cuddles screamed. "I recommend using a knife," it said. Evil handed Flippy his Bowie knife, and Flippy approached Cuddles. "I'm sorry about this," he said, and cut Cuddles clean in half. "Ooh, good one!" said the enthusiastic host. "Okay, Evil, this one's for you. You need to kiss all of the girls and... wait, what?" It paused. "What?" asked Evil, "What is it?" "...It's me," it said. "Oh," he said. "Yeah, and it says no killing, so neither of us can." They both just stood there awkwardly for about a minute. "Let's get this over with," it said, and took Fliqpy over to the corner of the room, where it lowered its hood, and the 2 kissed for a solid 6 seconds. The rest of the group watched it happen, seeing Evil kissed by the mysterious creature. They saw only the back of its head, which revealed its fur to be grey. Unknown put its hood up and the 2 re-joined the group. "If you tell anyone what you saw of me," it said, "I WILL kill you." "I'm sure you will," said Evil, smirking, as he went to go complete the dare. Flaky was next on his agenda. She gladly accepted his kiss, and the 2 were at it for a little while, before it continued. "Alright, move it along," said Unknown, "We've still got 12 more dares to do!" Evil scoffed and moved on to Giggles, who wasn't as keen on the idea, but still gave in. He was done with her quickly. "Right," said the host, "Almost forgot, Petunia died." With that, Petunia suddenly appeared, only to be kissed by Evil Flippy. She struggled free and backed away. "That was the weirdest thing to ever happen when I first entered a room," she said. Evil moved on to Lammy, who didn't mind the dare too much, though it ended quickly. "Right, okay, moving right along," Unknown said, trying to forget what just happened to it, "These next 2 shouldn't take too long. Mime, give a 10 minute speech." Mime got up on a large stage, behind a podium, and started mouthing something unrecognizable. "Just as I thought," said the grey enigma, "Alright, next. Mole, give Cuddles a driving lesson." Mole got in a car with Cuddles, and pointed him where to go. Eventually Cuddles ended up driving into a post, killing him instantly. "And, record time!" Unknown stated, "So now, Russell, you've been dared to rob Cuddle's slipper collection. With him dead, that should be easy." "Yarr, I agree," he said, and approached the huge collection of slippers. He opened it and took some of the slippers inside. "Um, okay, what do I do with 'em?" he asked. "Oh, anything you want. That was the whole dare." While Russell tried on slippers, Disco Bear was called up. "Disco Bear, you must give up your money and hair." DB sighed. "Well, I spent my money on my hair anyway, so, fine." he grabbed a razor and went to work. "In the meantime... we need to get to work on melting Cro-Marmot." Cro-Marmot was placed under a giant window, which let the sun in, melting the block of ice in a matter of minutes. Cro-Marmot stepped out of the ice block. "Hi, Cro-Marmot. Welcome to the future." "Ugh," he said back. "I should have figured. Alright, next up, Buddhist Monkey, you need to chop a tree in half." BM just stood there, eyes widened. "Um... no." "There's no element of choice here, you have to do it." "Um... no." he said again. Evil Flippy handed him his Bowie knife. "Here," he said, "Make it quick." Buddhist Monkey sighed, and went up to a tree. Without looking, he cut it in half. He walked away sadly. As Disco Bear finished shaving his afro, Lammy was given a plate of food. "Alright, now your dare is to eat this," Unknown said. Lammy smiled and took it. "Thank you," she said. She went over and ate everything on the plate. "Wait," she said," Where's Mr. Pickles?" "Well, he's dead now. But we need him for this dare, so..." It snapped its fingers once again and Mr. Pickles was revived. "Now, I bet you're pretty angry about that. Here," it said, handing him a knife, "Kill Cuddles." Mr. Pickles nodded and ran up to Cuddles, who had just been revived again. Cuddles screamed and ran, only to be chopped into pieces. "Alright, now Sneaky, french kiss Cuddles." Cuddles was revived again, only to be randomly kissed by an invisible presence. He was confused, but still grossed out, so he wiped off his tongue. "So now, everyone, we're going on a scavenger hunt! Mouse Kaboom has hidden explosives, and it's our job to find them!" Everyone went looking for them, as Shifty, Giggles, Handy, Lumpy, and Mime all found them, and were instantly blown to bits. "Okay, 2 more. Tiger General, and... this rat. Both of you are to be petted." Unknown reached a hand out to pet Tiger General, and it was bitten. "Ow, you son of a bitch!" "I don't like being touched," he said. Meanwhile, Flaky was petting the rat. "Ow... you motherfucker... alright, so, um... I'll see you next time. Be sure to send in all those truths and dares. Just preferably not ones this painful. Bye." - So... that was fun. Seriously, SKPFan, that's why I missed you giving dares for my ToD fic. There were so many! Plus, there was one that finally included the host! It's about time! How many chapters has it been? 4, now? Wow. And I'm hoping for at least 10. Fingers crossed. I'm also hoping for more dares involving Unknown. I know, the character's not the best, but I'm trying to make it interesting! Also, with the amount of truths and dares in this one, and the sheer amount of writing, this is by far the longest chapter I've written for anything so far. Over 3,000 words. So, y'know, bonus! One more thing. If you want, because I think it would be funny, you can now dare the unfrozen Cro-Marmot. Please keep sending in those truths and dares! Again, by PM only! And until next time... I hope you enjoy. Bye! -UnknownPresence 


End file.
